De L'Art et la Manière de Se Baigner Tout Habillé
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude : une journée normale de flic ordinaire... Mais ce qu'Huch n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'aujourd'hui il aurait bien eut besoin d'un maillot de bain pour secourir les victimes de la dure loi de la mer...


**Auteur: Litany Riddle**

**Titre:** De L'Art et la Manière de Se Baigner Tout Habillé.

**Rating:** K

**Catégorie:** OS, fluffy.

**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bêtalectrice: Prolixius **(merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et corrections !)

**Note:** Histoire un peu bizarre écrite sans prétention à la suite d'un rêve...

* * *

**De L'Art et la Manière de Se Baigner Tout Habillé**

Hutch était allé faire une petite ballade digestive sur la plage. Il avait laissé Starsky en bonne compagnie : avec une grosse poche en papier remplie de donuts. Ils avaient déjeuné dans un de ces boui-bouis en bord de mer et le brun comme à son habitude s'enfilait une quantité de nourriture ahurissante avec un appétit féroce. Hutch avait l'impression de voir son taux de cholestérol augmenter en direct devant ses yeux, et plutôt que de subir ça, il préférait marcher un peu. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas humainement engloutir une énorme poche de donuts en moins de cinq minutes, si ? Peut-être bien que son partenaire le pouvait, lui... Cela lui semblait impossible, mais Hutch serait très fier (et soulagé) de parvenir à convaincre son ami de changer ses habitudes alimentaires, mais autant demander à un tigre de devenir végétarien !

Tout en ressassant ces pensées un peu noires, le blond descendit sur la plage. Ciel bleu, soleil blanc et mer d'une couleur indéfinissable. Le vent faisait claquer les pans de sa chemise et il faisait frais. On était en plein hiver. L'hiver en Californie, certes, mais l'hiver tout de même ! Il n'y avait pas de baigneurs et la plage était quasi déserte. Le policier aperçut néanmoins un groupe de trois enfants qui jouaient dans les vagues. Il n'y avait que les enfants et les surfeurs pour s'aventurer dans l'eau à cette saison...

Hutch s'enfonçait dans le sable à chaque pas et ses chaussures en étaient remplies, aussi n'allait-il pas bien vite. Mais quand il passa à hauteur des enfants, il s'enfonça soudain davantage si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Assis bien contre son gré dans le sable, il vit sortir autour de ses jambes d'abord une, puis deux, puis une dizaine de bébés tortues de mer.  
Agitant leurs minuscules nageoires, elles s'élançaient vaillamment vers l'océan, mues par un instinct millénaire. D'autres perçaient le sable de leur bec tout comme elles venaient de percer leur coquille et suivaient leurs frères et sœurs.

Malheureusement cette fratrie-là s'était trompée sur l'horaire de l'éclosion : Hutch savait que les tortues de mer, quelle que soit leur race, naissaient la nuit ou étaient condamnées. Hors on était au beau milieu de l'après-midi et ce qu'il redoutait arriva. A peine les petites créatures avaient-elles parcouru quelques mètres que les prédateurs les ayant repérées passaient à l'attaque. Les mouettes, goélands et autres oiseaux de mer fondaient sur elles, les emportaient dans les airs et cassaient leur frêle carapace d'un coup de bec pour se régaler de cette manne providentielle que représentait leur chair. Le festin des oiseaux était une véritable hécatombe pour les tortues, et aucune n'atteignait l'eau, se faisant happer par un oiseau ou un gros crabe bien avant d'atteindre l'élément protecteur.

Hutch avait beau gesticuler et crier comme un forcené, les prédateurs se souciaient de sa présence comme d'une guigne. Se rappelant les quelques éclosions auxquelles il avait assisté du temps où il était scout marin avec son ami Jack Mitchels, il cessa ses gestes inutiles et se mit à rassembler le plus de bébés tortues dans son blouson et se servit de sa chemise comme d'une poche de kangourou. C'était difficile car les petites bêtes se débattaient et escaladaient les bords des vêtements, sautant en marche. Le policier finit sa course dans l'eau fraîche, libérant d'un même coup bon nombre de tortues qui nagèrent aussitôt vers le grand large.

Les enfants, deux garçons et une petite fille noire aux jolis cheveux frisés, qui se baignaient à cet endroit regardaient le spectacle avec des yeux ébahis. Hutch se mit brusquement en colère et s'exclama :

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Venez plutôt m'aider !"

Tous les enfants aiment suffisamment les bébés animaux pour ne pas rechigner à la tâche quand un adulte, même trempé et colérique leur demandait de l'aider à en sauver. Ils se mirent donc tous les trois à faire des allers et retours . Ils ne considéraient pas ça comme un jeu et prenait la mission avec un grand sérieux. Ils portaient peu de tortues à chaque voyage à cause de leurs maillots de bain et de leurs petits bras, mais ils allaient plus vite qu'Hutch, alourdi par ses chaussures et ses vêtements gorgés d'eau.

Tous les quatre se démenèrent sans compter pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la dernière petite tortue survivante s'extirpe du nid et soit solennellement remise à la mer par des mains protectrices. Après quoi ils s'affalèrent sur le sable pour reprendre leur souffle. Contemplant l'océan et les vagues qui s'écrasaient mollement sur le rivage, Hutch se sentit brusquement ridicule, après coup. Puis son regard s'attarda sur les petites tâches de sang sur le sable, devant lui, vestiges éphémères du drame qui avait eut lieu. Non, il n'avait pas à rougir de lui. Il avait peut-être offert un destin à quelques petites tortues qui avaient juste eu la malchance de naître au mauvais moment. N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il était devenu scout marin, maître-nageur, puis flic ? Pour protéger les faibles et les innocents, lutter contre l'injustice en ce bas-monde... Qu'importe qu'il s'agisse de tortues qu'il avait sauvées cette fois-ci...

Les gamins, après un moment d'hésitation, se mirent à lui poser des questions sur les tortues de mer. Le policier leur répondit du mieux qu'il put, partageant avec eux son savoir relatif. Puis les enfants voulurent en savoir plus sur lui-même et c'est en leur avouant qu'il était policier qu'il se souvint soudain qu'en tant que tel, il avait un partenaire... Il s'inquiéta enfin de l'heure qui tournait. Il hésita un instant, puis alla se baigner rapidement avec les enfants pour se débarrasser le plus possible du sable et du liquide lacrymal que les petites tortues avaient déposé sur ses vêtements et qui les maculaient malgré le lavage de grandes traces sablonneuses et gluantes : impossible de se nettoyer entièrement, Starsky n'allait pas apprécier qu'il transforme sa précieuse Torino en une mare immonde...

Hutch quitta enfin les enfants, empli de la même fierté pure et joyeuse qu'eux. Il se dépêcha de traverser la plage en sens inverse, la quitta dès qu'il le put et continua sur le trottoir. Il frissonnait dans ses vêtements mouillés ainsi exposé au vent. Il éternua plusieurs fois sur le chemin du retour. Enfin il arriva sur le parking. Starsky lui jeta un regard sombre, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Tu m'avais dit que tu allais marcher sur la plage, pas te baigner ! Et tout habillé en plus ?!"

Hutch se contenta d'hausser les épaules, puis sourit distraiment à son ami. Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas. Il ôta son blouson et l'étala sur le capot de la Torino pour qu'il puisse sécher un peu au soleil.

"Tu sais quoi, Hutch ? Je pense que tu aimes vraiment trop l'océan pour quelqu'un qui a grandi dans le Minnesota. C'est vrai quoi : ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sauter dedans à la moindre occasion... En plus tu t'es enrhumé !" S'exclama-t-il après un énième éternuement de son ami.

Son flot de paroles s'interrompit soudain et il fixa avec attention sa voiture... Du moins c'est ce que crut Hutch au premier abord.

"Hutch... Ta manche bouge..."

Le blond fit le tour de la voiture et observa la manche de son blouson, pendant dans le vide et s'agitant, se balançant. Une petite tortue en tomba brusquement sous les yeux ébahis du brun et ceux inquiets de son partenaire. Elle se mit rapidement d'aplomb et fila à grande vitesse en direction de la mer. Elle eut le temps de faire plusieurs mètres avant qu'Hutch ne réagisse. Mais trop tard.

Un énorme pick-up noir déboula et sa roue avant gauche écrasa la fragile petite bête d'un mouvement souple, rapide et impitoyable. La voiture se gara et le vrombissement du moteur s'éteignit. Hutch fixait la tâche brunâtre devant lui, sans réagir. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux brillaient de rage comme rarement. "Il est en colère" pensa Starsky. Le brun craignit un moment que son ami ne se jette sur le conducteur du pick-up, mais fut rassuré de voir descendre une jolie jeune femme. Avant que son ami ne frappe une femme il faudrait autre chose qu'une tortue écrasée.

Hutch ramassa son blouson, monta dans la Torino et claqua la portière sur lui. Starsky fit de même et prit la direction de l'appartement de son ami une fois en route.

"Tu as besoin de te changer," dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Hutch acquiesça d'un grognement, fixant toujours la route droit devant lui.

"Hutch ?" l'interpella Starsky.

Cette fois le blond détourna le regard de la route pour avoir la suite de la phrase, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Je comprends," dit simplement Starsky.

Le visage d'Hutch se détendit seulement alors, et tous les deux arborèrent le même petit sourire tranquille pendant tout le reste du trajet.

**Fin. **


End file.
